


Family

by faintroze



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kim Hongjoong, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Park Seonghwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faintroze/pseuds/faintroze
Summary: Taking care of a litter of six might seem chaotic, but Seonghwa was no less than grateful for the family they had raised.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 127





	Family

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Family](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/675658) by SARANGYE0. 



> for some reason I couldn't put the tag "ateez as kids" but yes!! until six they can't transform into humans yet so yes just a bunch of cute puppies ✨
> 
> I wasn't sure if I have to use the tag of feminization but if anyone is wondering I alert, there is use the term "mommy" here (only twice tho)

It was not later than 9AM when Seonghwa and Hongjoong were awakened by a loud noise. The couple slept squeezed on the sofa, having fallen asleep while watching the children's playing in a cabin outside. 

Seonghwa woke up frowning due to the glass shattering noise but understood what had happened when he saw the shape of Wooyoung's caramel wolf and San's gray one pass by the side of the fallen table.

“Boys, what did I say about running around the house?” exclaimed in exasperation, looking down the hall in search of the childrens while trying to take off the arms of a bewildered Hongjoong around his waist.

The puppies answered, though not verbally, instead with a high-pitched laugh who sounded more like the one foxes does. Like the silly father Hongjoong was he only smiled and with his eyes still closed, tried to pull Seonghwa back to lie down with him.

“Let them have fun, love. What time is it?”

Seonghwa resisted, leaving the alpha half asleep on the couch and crouching down next to his favorite vase that was now destroyed into tiny pieces.

The omega rubbed his eyes and took a deep breath before saying “Wooyoung-ah!”

The little wolf whined, returning to the living room and lying down with front paws outstretched and head down. His brothers gathered around, looking at each other and giggling because recently Wooyoung was always getting himself in trouble.

Hongjoong shushed them, not wanting the puppy to be embarrassed and think they were making fun of him. Seonghwa mouthed a quiet "thanks"

With hands on his hips and half closed eyes, the omega then looked at each puppy's face.

“Who did that?” pointed to the mess. The puppies looked frightened, so he sighed, softening his voice a bit “Can you guys tell mommy?”

The puppies lifted their heads, looking at each other to find the culprit. After all not everyone was in the area when the accident happened. San subtly nudged Wooyoung with his paw, making him step forward with a yelp.

Yeosang, who had seen everything from where he was laying on the corner, whimpered and rubbed his snout on Mingi's brown fur, the larger wolf repeating the act.

“Come here, Wooyoungie” the omega called in a sweet yet rigid tone, sitting on the wooden floor and extending his arms. The puppy immediately ran into them, fitting his face into his hands and licking them. 

Seonghwa smiled, briefly stroking the thick, soft fur before starting to talk “Why you disobey me? I've told you several times not to run around the house. You can get hurt!”

The little wolf's ears drooped as he released another whiny complaint.

Seonghwa felt his chest tighten. Right, that was why Hongjoong was in charge of lecturing their children. His omega heart was way too soft to handle with the kids cuteness. 

Releasing the little wolf, Seonghwa crawled to get closer to the broken vase, carefully picking a piece to show the cub, keeping distance because he knew how curious childrens are.That being said, the puppy raised its paw to touch the shard. Seonghwa had to hold it higher, out of his reach.

“Look, it could have been worse if one of you got hurt, but you know how much mommy loved this vase, don't you?” He asked, it wasn't a rhetorical question at all. The vase was in his family before the pups were even born. 

Wooyoung agreed and apologetically rubbed his head on the omega's belly, a habit he obtained recently because he loved how squishy and soft was the tummy because of the weight the omega hadn't yet been able to lose since the birth of his younger brother.

“We will talk more later." He warned, petting the soft fur.

The puppies usually behave very well and he knew that Wooyoung wouldn't repeat that, at least for the next two weeks.

The omega played playfully with the puppy's snout, making him squirm in his lap, growling in a way that he probably meant as intimidating, but just sounded more like an angry puppy who didn't get his treat.

There was no way he would sound like a scary wolf, if Seonghwa would ever see him like that as a mother.

“Now… Sannie?”

San turned his head quickly when he heard his name, leaving the hug group his brother and father were so he could walk back to the two and get in the perfect posture to hear, ears up, paws straight together and everything.

Seonghwa smiled, founding it so adorable. Along with Yeosang and Yunho, San was one of his most mature babies, always listening to him carefully whenever he was talking and helping with house chores the best he could.

He hardly gives him any trouble if not for those times he joins Wooyoung, an example being today's accident. They were a very energetic duo, to say the least.

“Sannie, I hope I don't see you running here again. As much as Wooyoung whines…" glanced to the caramel wolf who only looked back at him with big brown eyes and shifted the weight of one paw to the other. 

“This type of playing is reserved for the outside, which is why your father and I have bought this huge garden” emphasized the last words, earning a loud laugh from the caramel wolf. Wooyoung was very easy to entertain.

San was already able to communicate through the pack's link, and asked him shyly if that was the family vase. Seonghwa gave him a long sigh while looking tenderly at the pretty ceramic now in pieces.

“Yes, it was Grandma's vase” answered softly, advertising slightly watered eyes from the broken vase to bring both the pups close and squeeze them in his arms, kissing the head of each one and inhaling the baby smell.

It was too early to determine what the second gender was, for now they smelled just like their little babies. The wolves kicked their legs out a little, wanting to get out of his arms and go back to playing. Seonghwa put them on the ground reluctantly, a small pout forming in his lips. In the past, they all loved to stay on his lap or arms and would even fight for it.

Damn, his boys were growing up too fast. Before they could run away, he tugged softly at Wooyoung tail and asked with hope “Do you promise mommy you won't break anything again?”

The caramel wolf barked in response. Seonghwa had to cover his mouth to laugh. Then shooed them away, watching as the puppies hurried walked side by side, not yet running. His attention was drawn by a small ball of white settling on his lap. The little white wolf, the same exact color as his, turned on his back to show his belly, yawning.

Yeosang was not clingy like San or whiny like Wooyoung, he preferred to look for him when he was alone. Risked to say he was secretly just as affectionate as the first two mentioned. Though only with certain people, seemingly to have a complexity about vulnerability.

Seonghwa feels flattered when he seeks his attention. Yeosang was the runt of the litter. Contrary to the assumptions that the mother rejects the runt, Seonghwa built an even deeper connection with the little one.

Hongjoong accuses him of favoritism, but the truth was that he had suffered so much to care for him, insuring himself to make him grow strong and healthy. How many nights did he pass awake, thinking that his poor baby was so tiny and fragile and maybe could not make it up to the following day? Too many.

The omega thanked him for having been strong and not giving up, battling among five brothers. He had grown up in a wolf smaller than his brothers, but so beautiful with the shiny white fur, having clearly drawn them from him. Yeah, maybe he was in fact Seonghwa's favorite.

“Hey pumpkin” greeted sweetly, unable to suppress a smile when the little wolf stuck out its tongue and waved the pink paws in the air. The omega raised his eyebrows. “What's it? Do you want me to rub your tummy?”

The little wolf agreed. Seonghwa indulged him for long minutes, allowing himself to relax after seeing him fall asleep. He closed his eyes when the cool breeze that came through the window hit his face, making him realize that Hongjoong had already risen and was putting the house in order, opening the windows, doors and all.

Gently he took the puppy off his lap, laying him down with his brothers who naturally wrapped themselves around him. In a motherly instinct the omega watched until he was sure that none of them had woken the white little wolf. He was sure protective of the entire pack, but he was used to looking out for Yeosang first.

“Are you coming, Hwa?”

The alpha's gentle voice caught his attention. Sniffing in the air he caught the smell of omelet and smiled, walking to the kitchen. Hongjoong served him until he was full, letting out a satisfied sigh. Then took his hand, rubbing the joints with his fingertips. 

He didn't have much to say, mostly because he would never be able to express enough gratitude for the family they built. Even when they have difficulties with the troublemaker duo and little Yeosang had a lot of struggle in the beginning.

It was just perfect. It was his family.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SARANGYE0?s=09)
> 
> If you find a grammar mistake you can tell me! English is not my first language so I might have let something escape.


End file.
